Key To The Past
by AstrologicalWisdom
Summary: Generations after Sora's adventure, peace began to fill the humble world. The people live happily and enjoy themselves thanks to his brave work. One girl will soon become aware that not all of the world is as peaceful as her home island. Will she survive or will she be consumed? [Transferred from my old DeviantArt; Broken into short stories; More Chapters to come]
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_White lights shined through the looming darkness. The girl opened her eyes quickly unsure of where she was. She looked around alertly hoping to find the information she wanted. Her eyes grew as she landed on a glass like floor showing an image of black haired woman artistically accompanied by seven men. She knelt down feeling at the floor before raising her head to a voice. "Are you prepared to take your path?" It said. She looked around once more still in caution mode. "Wh-." She mumbled while continuing to walk. As she got closer and closer to the light, she felt more and more comfortable. She finally reached the large doors and took a deep breath before stepping in being overwhelmed with the shine of it._

_BUUZZZZ! BUZZZZ! The girl sat up quickly hearing a buzzing. She looked around seeing her bedroom just as it was before she went to bed that night. "Huh?... Guess it was " She paused hearing a clank onto her floor. She turned seeing that something had fallen out of her bedside. She picked up the star shaped object and examined it carefully. It looked so familiar to her and yet. But I'm sure it's nothing. Come on lets go play. " August said while dropping the sphere to the ground. As it hit the sand, she paused feeling a weird shaking. She then shook her head before running off with her friend. Throughout the day, August and Typhoon, along with a few more island teens, played till the sun went down. August laughed wildly while falling back onto the sand. Typhoon smiled as she fell back onto the sand along with her strange friend. _

_"Hey Ty, what do you think life is outside the island?" August asked while looking up at the setting sun. "Hmm not sure." Typhoon said gazing at the stars that had just made its way into the darkening sky. "Alright fine, it's promise time. We have to promise that if you or I ever get a chance to visit a new place, we take each other. Together." She said while holding out her pinky. "Alright. And Even if we do visit a place, we can't get consumed by a new life. We must always remember our time here on the island." Typhoon said while connecting her pinky with her friends. "Then it's a done deal." August said while the two girls giggled. Then the laughter stopped. The girls jumped up feeling the sand beneath them shake and rumble wildly. "W-Whats going on!?" Typhoon yelled while stumbling to get her balance. "I-I don't know... But here comes Thomas." August said while seeing the younger boy run towards them. _

_"August! Typhoon! The island, something's happening!" The boy yelled while finally reaching them. "Thomas! Calm down and tell us what's wrong." Typhoon said while August held onto the boy. He looked terrified as if he had seen something tragic. "I-It feels like a sea quake b-but it's not! Something black came out of the water and all the weird orb things joined with it! N-Now it's destroying the island!" The boy said almost out of breath. Both the girls looked up at the once happy sky seeing it was dark and lifeless. Both their eyes widened seeing the black monster the boy was referring to. What was that?! Where had it come from?! Why was it here?! So many questions and no answers. The girls then looked at the ground below them seeing the ground crack and rumble apart. "It's trying to destroy the island!" Typhoon said in fright. August remained calm then growled. "Thomas, did everyone on the island go back to their homes?" She asked. The boy shook his head too afraid to speak. August stood tall picking up another stick and handing it to Typhoon. Even the rumbling of the island couldn't break her courage. "Thomas, you go home and don't come out till its safe." She said. The boy nodded and then ran off to his house. "So Ty, you ready to get rid of this little problem?" August asked as if it was nothing. Typhoon glared at her friend with an angry stare then sighed in frustration. "Alright but if we die I'm totally going to kill you." The girls shared one last laugh before taking a deep breath and running to where the monster was. They didn't care if this was possible their oblivion. Their possible death. All they cared about was keeping everyone safe….._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_The girls ran quickly panting with every foot step. The closer they got to the monster, the more fear came over them. "I-I don't know August if we're not going to take care of it then who will? What if it goes after our friends?!" Typhoon looked at her friend and her serious face and sighed. "Sometimes I really hate when your right." August smirked and looked ahead. "Enough talk. Were here." The monster noticed their arrival and continued causing chaos. August looked at her stick and gripped it tightly before charging at it. "STOP HURTING MY HOME!" She yelled. "August!" Typhoon yelled while seeing her run towards it. Before the girl could get a hit on the monster, it slammed its fist onto the ground where she stood causing her to fly back due to the force. "That things like twenty feet taller than us! How are we going to stop it?!" Typhoon yelled while August held her head. "Enough about him looks like he has friends too." She said while seeing about three smaller black monsters that appeared almost the same as the larger one. August and Typhoon prepared themselves for a battle that they truly were starting to regret. The smaller monsters attacked using their shadowy claws but could be deflected by the girls' sticks. After a few minutes of dealing with the smaller ones, they were able to get rid of them._

_"H-Hey maybe we can do this!" Typhoon yelled while glaring at the taller one now. The girls then both paused as the taller one raised its arms creating a sphere of pure black. The feeling it gave off made the girls gulp in fear. The monster released the sphere into the sky causing it to explode into smaller balls. The girls tried their best to avoid them but Typhoon tripped over a nearby rock and fall to the floor with a crash. She looked up at her possible doom. "Ty!" August yelled while charging over to help. They sphere plummeted quickly and August had a feeling she wouldn't be able to save them both, but if she could at least save her friend, that was worth dying for. She closed her eyes standing in front of her friend defending her. She held her stick as if it could possible do anything. What she was unaware of was that the star shaped keychain that she had placed in her pocket began to glow. 'Call to me, and I will defend you." Could be heard in her mind. "Please GranDark!" She yelled opening one eye. A large flash of light shined blinding her and Typhoon for only a moment._

_"Oh gosh." Typhoon said while seeing her friend. August opened her eyes seeing a strange weapon shining in her hand. "H-Huh?" She said while seeing that the sphere that was supposed to be their doom had disappeared. The monster growled in angry at the light which made August smirk. "Don't worry Ty; I'll take care of this." August said while holding her weapon steadily. "You better not die stupid." Typhoon said while getting herself to safety. August felt a whole new power inside her. A strength she had no idea existed. She was confused about the name she called and why this weapon appeared in her hand but at the moment she needed to save her island. She charged at the monster feeling more confident than ever. The battle raged on as if destiny depended on it. With every swing of her weapon, the brave girl felt more powerful. She finally weakened the monster and got it weakened. "This ends now!" She yelled while charging at it once more with one last powerful swing. The monster went into a rampage feeling the full power of her attack and began to fade into dust._

_"August you did it!" Typhoon yelled while running to her friend trying to get a closer looked at the weapon she used. It was a swirly like weapon in the shape of a giant key almost. "I have no idea where this c-" She paused seeing the keychain from the morning on the end of the weapon. Where did this come from? Who gave her that keychain? How did they know she would need it? She held her head trying to get this questions answered but it was no use. She shook it off and looked at the sky which had not changed back yet. "Huh?! Everything should have went back to normal now!" August yelled through the quickening wind. Typhoon looked out into the distance seeing houses lifting. "I-I think this is some kind of freaky tornado!" She yelled while trying to keep herself grounded. Even the calm crystal waters had blackened and became uneasy._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_The girls started towards the town to make sure everything was ok. They watched as the houses began to be sucked up into the tornado. "This is not happening!" Typhoon yelled while running ahead of August. "Ty wait!" August yelled while seeing the ground break beneath them. They stubble to keep their balance but eventually were tripped by the force of the wind. "August!" Typhoon yelled while being lifted into the air by the tornado. "Ty!... Son of a!" August yelled while holding onto a tree. She closed her eyes feeling her hands start to slip. She felt her teeth grind as she could feel her death getting closer. Her fingers finally released and she screamed off of the top of her lungs seeing the destroyed island got further and further away. She felt her life flash before her eyes as she drifted into the unknown._

_"Hey Wake the heck up!"_

_August opened her eyes slowly groaning in pain. "Note to self" She said while holding her head. She felt the hard ground below her. It was rough like stone. This place had a strange feel to it. They sky was dark and lights from buildings, boards, and street lanterns could be seen for miles. The city seemed so lively but no one in sight. August sat up holding her head and looking at the male in front of her. "It's about time you woke up. Where the heck did you come from anyway?" He said. August toned everything he said out. "W The island?! Where's the island?!"She said while August sighed._

_"Let me help clear up some of this confusion." The boy said while walked over to him. His black spiky hair with green streaks and strange clothing made him a shady guy. He wore goggles on his forehead with weird symbols and strange antenna's coming out the sides. "My name is Gizmo. I'm one of King Mickey's most trusted knights and. You two must be the idiots I came to get." Gizmo said. "Who are you calling idiots?!" August yelled with a growl. "I want to go home Where are we anyway?" Typhoon said while looking around. "This is Traverse Town. A place made of parts of cities that were overrun by the heartless. And your island no longer exists." The boy said while dusting himself off. The girls remained silent not believing what they just heard. "S.. And everyone else?" August asked. "Consumed by the darkness." Gizmo said. Typhoon yelled in sadness feeling a few tears from her eyes. August clenched her fists and growled under her breath. "But there is a way to save it." The girls lifted their heads quickly hearing his words._

_"TELL US NOW!" They both said in sync. "Alright alright.. King Mickey has ensured that with the help of both of your keyblades, the many worlds with be restored." August and Typhoon blinked blankly. "Key what?" Gizmo sighed in frustration. You are completely mindless! Do you remember that keychain I left in your bed?" August thought at his words and took it out of her pocket. "This thing? You sneaked into my room and put this in my bed while I was asleep?! You creep!" She said. Typhoon then remembered the weapon she used. "So that keychain made that awesome weapon you killed that huge monster with? How come I didn't get one?" Gizmo listened to her words and thought. " monsters name is Darkside and it was a boss level heartless. Heartless are shadowy monsters that hunt down the innocent in order to gain hearts for kingdom hearts." The girls listened careful but Typhoon was still a bit mad. "But why of all places would it come to the islands? And how come I didn't get a cool weapon!?" Gizmo laughed and folded his arms. "Well it knew that two of the three keyblade masters were there. I'm the third one. And the reason you don't have one yet is because King Mickey hasn't created one for you yet." August raised a eyebrow and folded her arms. "Who is this King Mickey anyway and when do we get to see him?" Gizmo started to walk and the girls followed. "Follow me to my lab. We will be able to connect with him there. He will make everything clearer and our mission will be determined."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_After what felt like hours of walking , they stood in front of a large building consisting of strange wires and metal parts. "This is my lab. Come on in." Gizmo said as he opened the large steal doors. The place was quite cluttered and it seemed that with every step, a nut and bolt was found. Gizmo couldn't help but laugh. "Technological progress always has a consequence. In this case it's cleanliness." August looked around making a slightly disgusted face. "Geez. Ever hear of a broom?" Typhoon began to look at the various machines and strange objects all around. "So your like... some sort of scientist or something?" Gizmo cleared his throat. "Well not exactly. You see i am what you would call a agent of some sort. I work for a branch of the Kings knights. Were known as Omega. Were a organization that ensures that time and space in our universe is kept at a balance."_

_August raised a eyebrow unsure of what the male was speaking about. "Uh... Ok then... So all of that means?" Gizmo grumbled before holding his head. "It means that it's my job to make sure everything in the timeline goes according to how it has to. And the King has requested that i recruit you two." Typhoon's eyes began to sparkle with interest. "Timeline? You mean like, time travel and stuff?!" Gizmo nodded. "That's right. Agents of Omega do have the ability to time travel as long as it is for mission purposes. Never for pleasure." August went to a large door that was quite a distance from the males computer filled work place. She opened it slightly then paused seeing a giant sheet over what seemed like a large space ship. "Ahhh you've found my prize possession. The Flumpi Ship." Gizmo said while walking behind her. "What is that?!" August said while going to get a closer look. "This is my way of traveling the timeline. With this beauty i can go however far back and forth in time as i want." August smiled. "Wow... Being a agent or whatever is sounding pretty cool now.. What you think Ty?" Typhoon eagerly nodded. "Good. Now i can explain to you the plan."_

_ Gizmo went to a table where a rolled up paper was. He began to unfold the paper and motioned them over to see. "Here." He said while the girls went to him. "So, as much as i could gather, your island has been completely destroyed by the darkness. But, however, not all of it's remains are. It seems that the remains have scattered across different parts of the timeline in different worlds. The only way to get your island back to the way it was is to collect these pieces. Once we have them all, im sure i can come up with a genius play to rebirth your island." August rubbed her head slightly. "What do you mean by different worlds?" Gizmo smiled. "Well according to past records, there has been worlds beyond anyone's imagination. When we go back in time, everything will before clear." Typhoon pouted slightly. "So... When we go back in time, will that 'thing' come back too?" Gizmo looked at her. "If you are referring to Darkside, then perhaps. It all depends on how Kingdom Hearts reacts and how the time period is once we reach it." August and Typhoon had many questions but this male seemed quite trust worthy. "And what about this 'King Mickey?' " August said. Gizmo went to a table and grabbed a strange pair of keys. "We can communicate with him once we get on the ship. Come on girls we have a universe to save." The girls eagerly ran to the opening of the ship. Gizmo smiled as he watched them go. He then slowly turned to the table and opened a latch to the side. "I wonder... Will i become successful in my mission, or will i just become consumed?" He pulled a small picture from it. It was a lightly painted photo of a strange man with silver hair and a gleaming glare. "Master Xehanort... Who am i kidding... Great grand father..." He said before laughing slightly under his breath. "Lets see where darkness will lead me..." He then paused hearing a voice. "Hey you coming or what?!" Gizmo quickly put the photo into his pocket and made his way to the ship. "Y-Yeah im coming!"_


End file.
